Only for the lonely
by LoVeBiTeS1415
Summary: Huntress is kicked of the Justice League for murdering a man and is quickly recruited by the Red Hood whose putting together a team. She knows who the red hood is and accepts him for it ,even bonds with him. Love, betral,and murder may complicate things
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry did you just say you wanted to form a team?" Huntress was making sure she heard him right.

"Why not? unless you'd rather go back to being apart of the justice league." Jason was teasing her like he always had.

"No way in hell. But me and you on the same team it'd be a blood bath." After getting kicked off the team for killing Steven Mandragora Huntress has been flying solo in Gotham taking out bad guys her way.

"Come on you know you love me."

She can only imagine the amused look behind his helmet."Say I do join your little outlaws who else would be in it?"

"Me, you, and Roy." Jason smiled to himself knowing he had her right where he wanted her.

"Fine lets see how this goes...Isn't Roy..?"

"In jail yeah. Thats why we're going to break him out." Jason got up jumping in the van.

"What did I get myself into?" Helena said before she jumped in the seat next to him.

"Any idea why Roy's in jail?" She never got the whole details on his arrest.

"He was helping a Middle Eastern nation over throw a dictator, the liberated people then turned on Roy and threw him in jail. Big surprise."

In middle eastern jail...

"Oh sunlight. That's not something you see everyday, atleast not latley. So fella's whats the occasion?" Roy was being a smart ass toward the guards.

"Believe it or not Harper you've actually got a visitor." The bit of news took Roy by surprise made him stop in his tracks. "Pick up the pace Harper." The guard pushed him forward almost causing him to run into the fat preecher that stood in front of him.

"You've got 5 minutes to confess your sins.."

"I'd shake but need both hands to hold my ball." Roy lifted the ball up higher to show the preacher. "Have we meet before?"

"I am paster Beerback of the International Agency of Amnesty-And these conditions are Deplorable! Rest asure I will be making a complaint with the State department!"

The gaurd made an attempt not to laugh. "Alot of people here would be happy to but Harper out of his misery."

Roy smirked thinking if only he had his bow...he can so take that guard down.

The pastor looked over to the guard. "Might I request some privacy?"

"As long as you stay out in the open I could care less if you prayed to my ass." The guard laughed to himself.

"Look Padre, I don't mean to be rude but-" Roy's mouth hung open as the man opened the bible.

"Exactly son, An open mind and an open book will set you free."

"Holy god!" He couldn't believe that his bow was IN the bible. "Is that my bow? You do relize that this is totally insane!"

"Yes, Amen!" The pastor shut the book and started walking away. "And in conclusion the good book says. 'Go big or go home'.."

Something happened then. The pastor wasn't really a pastor. Red hood came bursting out of what must have been a pastor costume guns bared and all. He blows the chain and ball off of Roy tossing him his bow and arrows.

Roy and the Red Hood stood back to back shooting the guards.

"Here's to hoping this plan was more thought out than the rescue is" Roy said.

" 'Rescue' might be over-selling it." Jason replied.

"Tell me you broke down and asked your old pal for the keys to the batmobile." Roy asked still shooting.

"Something like that." Jason smirked behind the mask.

A hug boom came from the side of the prison. Huntress had drove the van through the prison wall shooting through the window.

"..." Roy was speechless as he saw huntress in a black van that wasn't even bullet proof.

"Hop in...Roy Harper speechless? You just made this trip worth it."

As they got in more guards came out blasting. "Is it too late to get my cell back?"

"Hey bud you're more then welcome to say." Huntress said as she drove.

"Admit it Harper, Todd and Bertinelli we make a good team." Roy said enjoying himself.

"I'm only here to get you out." Red hood stated  
"TANKS!" Roy said.

"Don't mention it."

"I think he means REAL tanks-Three straight ahead!" Huntress skidded the car sideways.

"I hope you have atleast one good back up plan."

"38 of them." Jason replied.

On cue Starfire came out blasting the tanks destroying them. Huntress rolled her eyes not liking the fact that Jason brought her along.

"Is she with YOU?" Roy asked shocked.

"She's with us but yeah she's been 'with' me." Jason said proud of himself.

"No way a girl that classy isn't going to lower herself to a YOU."

"What can I say chicks dig me...Its the big red helemt."

"Has to be. Why eles would a girl fall for you." Huntress started their play-ful banter once again.

"Don't be jealous."

"Please I've had one bird boy their all the same." She glared at Jason making him chuckle.

Starfire flew next toward the car. "Is there anything else I could do Jason?"

"If you wouldn't mind taking out any bad guys and tanks ahead or anything?"

"Certainly, see ya soon." Starfire flew away giving Jason a flirtasous smile making huntress glare deepen.

"She didn't even say hi." Roy was disappointed.

"She's got alot on her mind...Like whens the next time she's going to sleep with Jason."

The team has taken over a mob industry in Gotham by taking the control crime has gone down.

Three weeks later on the island Paradise ST. Martinque.

Starfire was in the water with Helena while the guys did sat back drinking, taking a vacation from their 'job'

People starred, checking the two girls out. A kid behind a tree was recording the two girls uploading it to the internet.

"You know Star it's kind of nice just us girls." Huntress said getting along with Starfire.

"Yes it is nice to 'hang out' ."

Jason and Roy where enjoying their drinks watching the girls.

"I'm shocked they aren't killing each other." Roy stated.

"Just give it a while. Helena won't be able to have girl time much longer. She enjoys to have guy time, If you know what I mean."

Roys mouth hung open. "You have not slept with Helena."

"Why's that?" Jason asked. He knows he never has but doesn't mean he can't dream.

"Because I don't know.. You're not her type. Then again her and Kori both been with Dick and Kori's been with you soo."

"It's only a matter of time." Jason smirked taking another drink.

"Intresting." Roy was still analysizing to two women. Fantasicing about both of them.

Helena walked toward them with an eyebrow arched as Roy looked below her eyes. She kicked him back. "Watch your eyes Harper!"

Jason laughed. "Don't go blaming him. You're the one looking like you do."

Helena crossed her arms over her chest. "How do I look?"

"You don't look totally bad in that bikini." He shifted awkwardly taking another drink.

"Is that your annoying way of telling me I look hot?" Helena was trying to get it out of him.

"Psh whatever."

She reached over him (making sure to show some clevage) grabbing his glass. "Not a bad drink."

He got up trying to get it from her. "Give it back.."

She stuck her tongue out. "Come and get it." She ran toward the water as he ran after her.

Kori made her way toward Roy.

"Jason's over there with Helena." He said assuming that was who she wanted.

"And we're here...Want to have sex?" Star was very bold on confident.

Roy choked on his drink. "Umm but aren't you Jason's girl?"

"I do what I want When I want. If you are not inrested I can find someone else."

Roy jumped up putting his hand around Star. "No, no...anything I got to know about making love to a tamarneam?"

"Just that love has nothing to do with it." Roy liked that idea. Love always complicates things.

"Come on Helena." Jason said not wanting to go in the water.

"Guess you don't want it that bad." She took another sip licking her lips.

Something seemed like she was talking about more than the drink Jason smirked. He took off his shirt throwing on the floor running in the water.

As he grabbed her waist lifting her up she yelped.

"Gotcha." Jason was cocky.

"Expecting a prize?" She said holding the drink between her breast.

Jason eyes wondered down toward the drink before meeting her eyes again.

He got close to her face. "Yeah I was.." Helena thought he was going to kiss her when he cuped her face with his hands. His hands lowered quick taking the drink. "Thanks."

She pushed him down playfully. "You're such a jerk."

"Hey, you spilled my drink!" He gave her a pouty look.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Jason pulled her down causing her to land ontop of him.

"You know you do look hot in that bikini." He pushed a strain of hair behind her ear.

"And you don't look horriable with your shirt off." She smirked actually thinking he looked really hot with it off.

"H!" A familiar voice caused Helena's head to snap up.

Standing on the sand part of the beach was Dinah Lance (Black Canary).

Helena ran toward her giving her a tight hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Me and Olie are on our honeymoon, he's getting the room set up." She seemed like she was glowing. "What about you? I haven't heard from you in awhile taking a vacation? Whose hottie?" She eyed Jason as he approached them putting his arm around Helena.

"Um this is Jason, Jason Hood." She panicked just glad she didn't say Jason Todd.

Jason smirked at the name before handing her his hand. "Its nice to meet you."

She replied the same shaking his hand.

"Can I talk to you?" Dinah asked Helena.

She glanced at Jason before answering. "Sure."

The girls left Jason standing by himself heading toward the bar.

The girls walked until Jason was out of ear shot.

"Really whose the guy?" Dinah eyes her curiously.

"I told you his name it's Jason-"

"Jason Hood? yeah right you know you're not a great liar."

Dinah could tell when her old friend lied but that doesn't mean Helena was a bad liar.

"Hey Hele..." Roy's voice trailed off as he saw Black Canary.

"Roy?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Helena closed her eyes cussing.

"Heyyy.." Roy slowed his pace before finally reaching us.

"I thought you where in jail..How'd you get out?"

"No thanks to you and Olie that's for sure." Hes voice was close to emotionless with a hint of pain.

"YOU broke him out?" Canary turned her anger toward Helena.

"Look C it's not as bad as it seems..."

"Really? So what you, Roy and Jason just what have a team?"

"You told her about Jason!" Roy was shocked he wondered why she would mention him knowing it would bring Bat trouble.

Helena faced Roy teeth gritted. "Yes I told her about Jason Hood."

Roy face was filled with confuesion. "Jason Hood? Oh Jason Hood yeah yeah."

Helena slapped her forehead pulling Roy putting his her close to her mouth. "Get Star we're leaving." He did as she said with out saying buy to Canary.

"What'd you tell him?"

"That we're leaving. Canary you have to promise me you won't tell Oliver."

"I can't keep Roy being out of jail from him."  
"You have to! Please I will do anything."

"Anything?" Canary had an Idea in her head.

"Sure what is it?"  
"I want you to come back to the justice league." That threw Helena off gaurd. Over the past weeks she's bonded with Jason, Roy and even Kori it would feel strange being away from them...But if she doesn't The league will focus their attention on the 4 finding out who Jason really is.

Helena saw that Dinah wasn't going to budge. "Fine let me get my stuff."  
"I'll be here."

Jason saw Helena walk off back toward the room and he followed her. He watched her pack her clothes in a bag.

"What are you doing?" He seemed almost concerned.

"What does it look like? I'm going with Canary." She refused to meet his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because if I don't go you'll have League trouble."

"So your doing this to protect me?" He was half teasing.

"Not just for you dork...If it came down to a fight you really think Roy would want to fight Oliver...or me wanting to fight Canary. What about you do you really want to fight Bruce?"

Hearing her say his name burned. "I'd do what I have to."

"But I can't fight them..."

Jason didn't argue anymore but as she grabbed the handle he pulled her close to him pressing his lips against hers. The kiss was intense and filled with pain.

Helena pulled away from him. "Jason..." She looked into his eyes seeing that he just wanted to be wanted which was all she ever searched for. She dropped her bags pulling him closer forcefully kissing him. He returned the kiss lifting her up pushing her against the door. Her legs wraped around his waist begging and aching for more.

Jason moved her toward the bed undoing her bikini top . Helena closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Jason's slightly chapped lips on her shoulder, loving that they were trailing down her skin then returning back to her mouth. when her mouth covered his, he returned the needy kiss and gripped her hips, bringing her closer to him.

A knock caused both of them to break apart. Helena was stummbling to tie the back of her bikini when Roy and Kori walked in.

"Uhh did we interrupt something?" Roy had a cocky smile.

"Sorta." Jason was annoyed.

"I got to go Jason will fill you in." Helena hugged Roy and Star tight before taking a last look at Jason and leaving.

"Why is huntress leaving?" Kori asked slightly worried for her new friend.

"Long story short in order to protect us Huntress has to go back to the justice league."

"Wait what? Canary's black mailing Helena? That doesn't seem like something Dinah would do." Roy knew Dinah she would never do anything to hurt the people she cared about physically or emotionally.

"People change." Jason was still upset about her leaving to notice something wasn't right. Roy didn't buy it though.

"So where is the new hubby." Helena asked walking infront of Canary getting in the elevatore.

"Don't worry about it huntress he'll be here."

Helena stopped turning around facing Canary if it was really her. When they aren't in costume Dinah never called her huntress only Helena or H...

"What'd you say?"

An evil smirk creeped across Canary's lips. A terriable screaching noise blacked Huntress out.

Helena finally woke up tied to a chair in a dark room. "Lets go on vacation. sure..Lets leave our weapons in a hotel room where I can't reach them in time. Smart move Huntress." Helena was beating herself up for not being prepared. "Okay you scum bag come out and face me!"

Something moved in the shadows what appeared caused Helena to suck in a deep breath of air.

"Hello remember me?" That's impossible...He's dead I killed him!

"But how? I crushed you!"

The giant white haired mob boss laughed at her anger and frustration. "Guess i'm invincible. But you little missy did caused me to get locked up for quite some time."

"You should have died." She said bitterly.

"Should have stayed long enough to make sure." Canary came from behind him.

"What the hell C!" Her best friend showed no emotion wearing a blank stare.

"Your friend can't answer right now considering she's not herself."

"Bastard what did you do to her."

Steven Mandragora smiled evily at Helena. "You're about to find out." He came closer hold a strange device looking almost alien like.

Huntress strugled trying to resist as the tech faded into her skin. "You like it? Its called startech. A new device that allows a person to be in total control of whoever it's implanted in."


	2. Chapter 2

"So what we're not going to stop her?" Roy didn't like the idea of Helena back with them.

"No we're not. If we go after her then what she did would be for nothing. Now I'm goingt to visit Gotham see how things are doing." Jason packed his bags in rush. "I'll see you two when I arrive." He left before them not feeling up to their questions.

**A week later...**

"Ahh Gotham sweet home." Jason sat on the edge of Wayne interprise dressed as the red caught glimpse of a familiar dark shaded purple cape flowing through the air. He followed it stoppig behind her as he watched in shock as she threw an explosive threw the science facility. She ran in walking straight to the back punching in some numbers as the volt opened revealing some suit case. Jason watched in curiosity not intervening intil on of the guards aimed a gun Huntress with out her acknowledgement. He immediantly took out the guard . He stood eye to eye with Huntress who starred at him in curosity. Somethings wrong..Jason thought as he notcied something off about her blue eyes. "What are you doing? Whats in the suit case?" He reached for it only for Huntress to hit him over the head with the case. He jumped back blocking her hits landing a few of his own trying to knock some sense into her. "H its me! Jason!" She violently striked him in the gut causing him to groan in pain. He knocked her on her butt then getting on her pinning her down. Helena struggled to get free, but Jason putt all his body weight down on her. "Enough!"

Something changed then. Her body went limp as her eyes shut, Helena's breathing abrutly stopped. Red Hood's eyes wided up as he gott off her, Pressing down on her chest. "Come on H!" He removed his helmet crashing his lips against her breathing in some air.

A horrible screeching noise caused him to back away clunching his ears falling on the floor. Canary walked in helping Huntress up both walking toward Jason. "Sorry about shutting you down. Boss said it was the only way Canary's screech wouldn't hurt Huntress' body."

"No problem. What do we do with him?" She pinned him down with her heel.  
"Boss said get the suitcase and kill anyone that gets in our way."

A smirk appeared on Helena's lips. "Something tells me she'll enjoy this too." Huntress grabbed one of Red hoods gun aiming it at his heart. Jason looked into her eyes noticing how she was trying to fight the action as her hand trembled. That was all the hesitation he needed as he threw a smoke pellet on the ground quickly vanishing. Jason stayed on a building that was a couple yards down. He watched as Canary grabbed the suitcase and as they both got on their motorcycles. Red hood launched a tracker on Huntress's bike. "Whats wrong with her?" He grabbed out a device that showed a red dott moving North stopping 5 blocks away at an abandone warehouse. The science facility was swarming with police know not to mention his big bro. He glared at Dick wanting to start a fight but that wouldn't help Helena. He shook his head heading in the direction she took off in. Jaosn peered through the window of the warehouse.

"How nice of the two puppets to show up." The Joker came out of the shadows along with Harley Quinn.

"Maybe we should switch the control Pannel to me.. I mean Bane's a little slow dontcha think?" Poison Ivy stood beside Harley.

"What was that Chicka?" Bane's fist clunched as he got face to face with Ivy.

"Enough. We'll all get our little member to control now that we have this." Savage took the suit case out of Canarys hand.

"I still say we should just kill them." Said Chesire as she walked forward with Sporrts Master.

"No, we need them alive. Canary, Huntress its time." Savage nodded at the girls who pressed on their ear piece.

"Watch Tower, Its Canary and Huntress. We got something we think the league needs to see. It has to do with the light." Canary said before grabbing the case and being beamed by a white light then vanishing.

Something wrapped around Jasons ankle pulling him down. He grabbed out his knife cutting it in half. Ivy let out a scream in pain turning her attention toward the window. "My baby! what did you do to her!"

Jason looked at the plant he cut then back at Ivy. "Crap.." Although every instinct in his body said to stay and fight he followed his brain catching sight of something swinging threw the night he jumped on his back.

Nightwing felt some on latch on his back, he let go instanly making both of them crash down on the ground. "Who-"

"No time Dick! We need to leave." Bane banged threw the doors of the warehouse growling with anger. "Now!" Red Hood grabbed Nightwing and his grabble gun swinging from building to building intil finally stopping, dropping Dick down rather harshly.

Nightwing got to his feet in a fighting stance. "Dude, What the hell!"

Jason put his hands up in surrender. "I can explain."

"What was Bane doing there? Did you stealk from him?"

Red hood gave him a dull stare even though Dick couldn't see it. "Really? You think I would steal from him? Thanks feeling the brotherly love."

Nightwing smirked. "Thats why they call it tough love. Now explain what went on back there."

"Okay, okay...Lets just say Bane stole something from me and I want her back." He said firmly unaware he said her.

"I knew you were- wait did you say her?" Nightwing couldn't hide the smile on his face.

"What? No I said it! Do you want to know what happened or not?" Nightwing gave him the motion to carry on. " I was on vacation right, Then Canary somes steals my, err package. At the time I thought nothing of it. So I returned to Gotham to see that my uhh employese weren't screwing me over. I come here and See my package with Canary. Also with Bane, Ivy, Savage, Chesire, Sports Master, Harley Quinn, And Joker." He growled at the last name.

"Wait, wait. Canary as in Black Canary stole Who from you?"

"I said my package!" He really didn't want Dick to know about him and Helena even if there wasn't much to tell.

Nightwing stood cross armed. "If you don't start telling me the exact truth I'm out of here."

Jason sighed explaining everything from Breaking Roy out of Jail to the warehouse. Nigthwing seemed to believe it also he was slightly angry. "You what! What were you thinking! And you got Huntress involved, and Star! What did you just ralley up the two most dangerous girls i've slept with!" Figures he'd be hung up on the whole Star and Huntress thing.

"Its not my fault they liked me better than you! And dangerous really? Sure they both..okay yeah I can see how both of them can be lethal. But thats not the point the last time I saw Helena she was with Canary stealing some suit case from the science facility."

Nightwings eyes went wide. "Shit.." He got out what looked like a mini computer. "Is this the case?" A projection screen appeared so Jason could see.

He nodded. "Whats in it?"

"Its called Star Tech. Intil recently we didn't know what it did, which is why i'm here, I got intail from a snitch saying that a bunch of big hitters were getting together in Gotham. I was going to check it out when you hopped on my back. The snitch said it was some type of alien tech that allows someone control over another person."

Jason's fist clunched together. When he finds the person that did this they're dead. "Huntress was trying to fight it at the science facility. She had a gun aimed at me but hesitated enough for me to get out of there."

"We should tell Bruce. He can-"

"Its too late Canary and Huntress are already up at the Watch Tower. If Bruce is up there he might as well already be done for." Jason said harshly.

"Don't say that." Dick turned away pressin on his ear piece. 'Batman, Its Nightwing. We got a situation' Nothing but static. "Crap."

"Told ya. Now we need to-"

"Whats with this we? You're not one of the good guys remember."

" Just because I don't like to be the hero doesn't mean I don't know how. Besides you're going to need me and my teams help."

NIghtwing sighed. "Fine call Roy and Star, I'll get my old gang together.." He said refuring to his old young justice team.


	3. Chapter 3

"You want us to work with them? They're criminals!" Superboy shouted taking in Starfire, Arsenal and Red hoods casual appearance.

"We don't like this any better than you bud, but like or not we're the best you got." Red hood stated firmly feeling slightly uneasy with all these heroes.

"Red's right. All of us need to work together if we have any chance of saving everybody." Nightwing backed up Jason surprising everyone.  
"So what 15 of us versus the justice league along with Savage and how ever amount of guys he has? That's a suicide mission." Miss. Martian wasn't happy with this plan one bit.

"I'd so those are pretty good odds..Besides I may have called in a few extra hands." Jason smirked as a girl wearing a black and orange jumpsuit jumped from the shadows her silver hair tied up behind her mask. "Ravager nice of you to show."

"Well Red you tell a girl she gets to kick some ass she tends to show." Ravager smirked gripping her swords tightly causing several of the heroes to tense. "Don't worry I know you're not my enemy, not tonight at least."

"Ravager play nice." A mans voice teased. Everyone turned seeing a guy wearing a purple costume floating on psionic bricks.

"Bunker good to see you again man." Arsenal greeted his friend.

"You to Roy so what exactly is the plan?"

"We get to the watch tower and kick some ass." Roy replied with an ager smile.

Bunker sighed. "See you really thought this through."

"Hope you guys aren't starting the party without little 'ol me." Duela Dent cartwheeled in the room wearing her purple suit similar to the jokers, apparently that's whose daughter she's playing tonight.

"Everyone here?" Nightwing questioned unsure of how many people Jason recruited for his group of outlaws.

"Lets see, Arsenal, Star, Bunker, Ravager, Duela, me. My teams here, with the exception of Huntress, you?"

"Me, Robin, Aqualad, Miss. Martian, Wondergirl, Rocket, Superboy, Kid Flash, Zatana, Artemis, Blue Beetle,and Batgirl check. Batgirl will hack into the watch tower cutting off any weapons inside. Once we are inside split up into teams."

"We need to take out big guys first. Which means Superboy you and wondergirl handle Superman and wonder woman. Me Nightwing and Robin can handle Batman. Zatana you take care of GL and Hawkgirl. Martian take your uncle. Blue you and KF handle Flash the rest of you handle anybody else that gets in the way." Both Red hood and Nightwing shared a look than nodded agreeing with each other.

"That's a fine plan and all but what about after that? They will still be under control which means we need to get the controller. There's probably a big red button that disables the weapon." Arsenal stated.

"How do you know if there is a button that disables the weapon?" Artemis wasn't all to trusting of Green Arrows ex- sidekick.

He simply smiled at her hostile tone. "There's always a red button."

Batgirl started the teleporter. "It's open. You guys only have a few minutes before they find out you're up there which means the element of surprise wont last very long."

"Doesn't need to." Red walked into the transporter not soon after everyone followed. Shooting caused the heroes to scatter for cover. "Element of surprise my ass!" He pulled out his gun shooting at the man.

"Fire in the hole!" Duela shouted throwing what looked like a grenade over her shoulder blasting up the man along with a wall that exposed Elastic man and Captain Marvel.

"Shazam!" Captain Marvel charged at Zatana.

"og ot peels!" She chanted causing him to fall unconscious changing back into a little kid. Elastic man wrapped his arm around the magicians mouth refraining her from saying any more spells. Star was first to react shooting star bolts at the man. An arrow shot past her nearly hitting Robin in the head.

"Red, Green Arow!"

"Got it!" Jason made his way through the fighting knocking Green arrows weapons away hitting him straight in the face.. "Is it just me or is this really easy?"

"Duck!" Bunker shouted creating a psionic brick wall between Red hood and Superman who had flew in. The super hero easily broke the wall sending Jason flying surprised when he fell into Batman's arms who gripped him tightly from behind. Wondergirl used her rope dragging Batman back freeing Jason who quickly begun fighting Hawkgirl easily dodging most of her hits. A loud screeching noise caused everyone to fall on their needs beside Blue beetle and Red hood.

Red smirked behind his helmet. "Blocks out high frequences little change I made. And to make sure you won't be screaming anymore, Rocket!"

Rocket formed a kinetic bubble around Canary trapping her. Canary continued to screech but it only bounced around the bubble. While holding Canary Rocket needed to focus which meant she had to float above the battle avoiding any hits. Nightwing continued to fight off Batman with help from Robin and Red, Wondergirl was trying her best to hold her ground against Wonderwoman when Superman tossed her to a wall hard and continued to smash her around. Miss. Martian seemed to be in some mental battle with Martian Man hunter , good means he's occupied at the moment. Superboy came to Wondergirls rescue punching Superman away than punched him again.

"You little heroes are becoming a pain." Bane growled holding some sort of device in his hand. "Huntress attack."

Huntress shot her crossbow hitting Jason in the shoulder who was focused on fighting Batman to dodge.

He screamed in pain removing the arrow and focusing on Huntress who was charging at him. Jason reacted grabbing her arm pulling them behind her back not wanting to harm her.

"Enough Helena!" His grip tightened as she continued to fight. "Fine but you asked for it." Before Jason had a chance to tazer her Huntress broke his hold elbowing him in the gut than tossing him over her shoulders. Right before Red crashed down a green energy covered his body slamming him hard on the ground.

"Now that was fun!" Harley Quinn cheered holding a device similar to Bane. Green Lantern continued to thrash Red Hood hard on the ground before tossing him away. Villans that were at the warehouse crept from the shadows each holding a device.

"We thought you'd put up more of a fight." Savage narrowed his gaze at all of them. It appeared the heroes were out matched and losing bad.

Jason laughed pulling himself up. "Oh the fight hasn't started yet, we're just stalling."

As if on cue all the lights went out and darkness consumed the base. Jason's helmet changed to night vision allowing him to adjust quickly. Robin and Nightwings mask changed along with KF'S and Blue Beetles helmet. The five of them grabbed the devices disabling the control systems.

"No!" Ivy whined. The league soon returned back to normal rallying up the villians beating the crap out of than before caging them up.

"All them were accounted for besides Steven Mandragora." Batman stated.

Red hoods eyes went wide, but his expression was hidden by his helmet. With all the chaos around nobody noticed as Red hood snuck out transporting to a abandoned warehouse in Gotham, the first place he had meet Huntress.

"I hate you so much." Helena shot another arrow through the mob boss fat leg causing him to scream in pain.

"Helena!" Jason rushed forward eyes looking from Steven Mandragora, who was bloody and chained up, back to huntress who held her crossbow out aiming another shot.

"Go away Jason, this has nothing to do with you."

"Of course it does. This man went after you, by doing that he went after me." Foot steps came up behind Jason.

"Helena if you kill this man I will be forced to take you in." Nightwing had seen Red Hood sneak out and followed behind.

Huntress didn't break her death glare from Steven Mandragora. "You took my life and turned it into a living hell, all I know is that I hate you! I hate you so much."

Both Jason and Dick shared a look. They both knew that stare in Helena's eyes it was a look of revenge and nothing they said would change her mind.

Dick grabbed a batarang out ready to stop Huntress from murdering someone. "Huntress I'm going to tell you one more time, drop the crossbow."

She looked at then giving an apologetic look. "I'm sorry." Her finger pressed the trigger sending an arrow flying straight at the mans head. Red hood watched Nightwing throw his batrang at Huntress only giving him seconds to react fast. Jason pulled out his pistol shooting at the batarang knocking it down. The same moment Huntress arrow went straight through Mandragora's head leaving the man with a blank stare. Huntress fell to her knees dropping her crossbow wearing a faint smile.

"I did it. I finally killed him.."

Nightwing stood in a fighting stance ready to take Huntress in for murder. Jason stood between the two arms spread out in a protective stance.

"I won't let you take her Dick."

"You don't have a choice."

Jason smirked putting his fist up. "I always wondered who'd win between us."

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time." Dick smiled excited.

"Let the fight begin big bro."


End file.
